And the girl gets the guy
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Tag to Forest of the Dead (season 4, episode 9). 10 decides Donna deserves more than she got. He seeks out her the real counterpart to her psuedo husband from the library episodes to give her a happy ending. Non cannon obviously. 10/Donna friendship. Donna/Ian.
1. Chapter 1

**And the girl gets the guy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who, its characters or other property. I write to entertain and never make profit off this or any other work of mine.

AN: Tag to Forest of the Dead (season 4, episode 9) which is part 2 of Silence in the Library(no spoilers for that). Contains a minor spoiler. Nothing universe imploding grade.

I vaguely remember Donna mentioning her psuedo husbands name as Ian. Correct me if I'm wrong. Also no spelling is shown in the episode but I would spell it Ian. So I'm going with that.

Pairings: 10/Donna friendship, Donna/10 mentioned, Donna/Ian

 **START**

The Doctor owed her. He owed Donna Noble. After all hadn't he tempted her with all of time and space. Hadn't he let her fall in love with her?

Even worse hadn't he taken her memories? Made her the less than average temp from Chiswick rather than what she had become under his watch. The most important human in existence. The one who single handedly had the fate of the universe in her hands. Who had saved everyone.

She had also become a time lady. For only moments she has seen as he did. Seen the flow of time as it ran from moment to moment. She had felt the Tardis in her mind. Felt the sensation of driving such a fantastic machine. The best ship in the universe.

He had felt the link in his mind. Her timelord mind to his. He had let himself feel hope that he was not alone. The last of the timelords could make a new race of time children. Full of hope and kindness as well as Donna's own fiery passion. He had forgotton she had a human mind.

Humans were not intended to carry such a powerful mind.

So yes...he owed her big time.

But how to repay her?

He smiled to himself. He knew the perfect way. His Donna was happy. This Donna was by comparison less than content. She got by. Nothing more.

He stroked the Tardis controls affectionately. "What do you think girl?" he asked outloud.

 _My thief, you are brilliant!_

He laughed.

 _Now now, don't let that go to your ego..._ the Tardis chided affectionately.

"Scan for him. Errr" he frowned trying to remember the name "Ian. From the library."he said urgently.

The Tardis gave no reply but he could see her processing the request. It was not easy with only a first name and a vague idea of his likeness. Still his Tardis was always scanning the environment for threats, environment conditions and such. She had his face and his energy signature.

She beeped loudly.

The Doctor grinned in victory as he saw the screen. It was Ian's face on the screen. He was older by roughly 3 years but it was him. The file attached showed that he had recently lost his job. He was due to lose his house too soon. The file showed he had bounced from relationship to relationship since the library incident.

Ian was living only a few streets away from Donna. It was a wonder they hadn't met.

The Doctor's time sense told him that he had to get them to meet. It was him that brought the pair together. It was as humans would say "destiny".

He silently thanked the Tardis and quickly went to find Ian.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND

Ian was just finishing packing a box when he heard the door bell. He gasp when he saw The Doctor.

"Y..y..you..."he stuttered.

The Doctor smiled "Yes I was with Donna in the Library. I can get you to her. You have to promise something though." he said happily.

Ian just nodded.

"You must not tell her about me or mention the library. I can't explain why but it would kill her. Thats all you need to know. She won't remember you." he explained warily.

"Pr..pr..pro..mi..mise" Ian stuttered out.

The Doctor smiled back. "Good man! Now I will show you where to find her. Just make her happy. She deserves it. I can't promise she will be the same or that you will be compatable with her. I can give you a chance."

The man smiled back.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND

The pair paused outside a coffee shop. Donna was gossiping and laughing loudly with some friends while her mother fussed over her grandfather. It was a welcome site.

The timelord gave Ian one last look. "This is your chance."

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND

As the timelord left he heard a Donna exclaim in typical fashion "You seem oddly familiar!".

AN: R and R as usual.


	2. NOT STORY: update on the name

Authors note:

I have been informed that Donnas virtual world boyfriend/husband is called Lee McAvoy by dm1. I have no time for a rewrite so I'm just putting this as a note.


End file.
